The funny kiss
by Force point master
Summary: Theres nothing funny about it.
1. Chapter 1

The Funny Kiss

**Alright all this is my second fanfic and I hope you like it. Firstly I would like to say I got the idea for this when watching some funny sonic videos on youtube and this one was to good to pass up. If you want to see it go to youtube and type "sonic funny kiss" or "sonic shorts volume 6". Well thats all hope you like this tails x sally story. also if you like this check out my other story "another Tails xxx Cream story"**

CHAPTER 1: whats so funny

Tails slowly made his way down a large spiral staircase as he saw a bright light flooding the room below. ounce reaching the solid wood floor at the end he made his way into an open alcove there sitting on a stool was his aunt sally reading one of her latest novels. Tails never new exactly what the novel was about or what genre it was for that matter, all he knew was that she always liked reading it in the middle of the night when no one was around. As he approached her he couldn't help but notice a wet spot forming near her private area, he being only 8 assumed that it was jut pee and that she needed to use the restroom. "aunt sally' do you need to use the restroom"tails asked in a groggy voice startling the young squirrel. "oh tails it's you" she said trying to catch her breath off of the recent scare before realizing what he meant when he asked if she needed to use the restroom. Looking down she clearly saw a wet spot forming between her legs, starting to blush she decided the best option at this point was to run for the nearest bathroom to wipe off the excess liquid from her pussy and hopefully calm her nerves, but then realized that if Tails was down here so late he must have had a reason for it. "oh i'll go in a second whats the matter Tails" she asked with slight worry in her voice, "well I keep having these nightmares... and I haven't been able to sleep well"."oh... I see. here let me help you feel better" she said as she leaned in and kissed him on both cheeks and his nose."you feel better Tails" she asked in her caring voice, "yhea.. thanks aunt sally" he laughed after hearing this, it reminded her of when he was younger no matter what she was always his aunt sally."whats so funny" tails asked "nothing now go to bed" she said with a slight giggle, "alright" as he got up and started up the stairs. "goodnight Tails" sally said as she started to grab up her book, "goodnight aunt sally... oh and don't forget to go use the restroom" he said as he made his way up to his room at the castle.

"Hoo... that was close" sally said to herself as she put her book away and headed to a nearby restroom. "It's a good thing he doesn't know what sex is or I would have been in trouble" she thought as she opened the door leading to a large open restroom. inside she made her way to a solid gold sink with a glassed over look to it. She splashed some cold water over her face and grabed a nearby towel to dry off. "every time I invite Tails to stay here with me he nearly always catches me reading that book, I realy should never read it with kids around in the first place but... it's hard not to read it even so. She walked over to grab some toilet paper and started to wipe off her pussy. she walked out of the restroom and headed for her room. "hmm I wonder" she said as she entered her room.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sally awoke and made her way down to the kitchen she put together a breakfast for Tails and her then grabbed a plate of bacon, eggs, and french toast and walked off to the table. After finishing her food she heard a strange sound coming from Tails's room she made her way up the stairs to the door, there listening through she heard a small whimper after hearing this she opened the door to find Tails TOUCHING HIMSELF!<p>

**Alright sorry for making the first chapter so short but again my first chapters tend to be shorter. Anyways I will try to get the next chapter up shortly but until then please read my other story. Thanks - Force Point Master**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup all, I am back and MORE ENERGETIC THEN USUAL! and I need to kill some time so i have decided to continue the story so I hope y'all like it. also I should note that some times coming up with ideas makes the chapter publishing process REALLY... SSSSSSSLLLLLLLOOOOOOWWWWWW. anyways this next chapter will contain lemons as i have been asked to add to the story via reveiws. Also note that I do accept anonymous reveiws so go ahead and reveiw... but don't go overboard: DRAGON SAYS "NNNNNOOOOO FFFFLLLLAAAAMMMMEEESSSS" so on to the story =)**

The funny kiss CH. 2: What are you doing

Sally couldn't believe it, sweet little Tails was fondling with himself right in front of her... that is until he turned, saw her, and blushed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" sally screamed at Tails who burst into tears by both the shear humiliation and her screaming at him. Suddenly feeling the consequences of her actions she rushed over and hugged tails tightly to her chest,"i'm so sorry for screaming at you" she whispered in his ear still trying to comfort Tails. Sally... is it wrong" Tails asked in a whimpering voice, clutching onto sally as if his life depended on it, crying into her chest."No Tails it's not wrong, I was just a little shocked thats all" she said in a calm comforting voice. Pulling him away from her she kissed him on both cheeks and his nose then asked "feel better" . "yes a little" Tails said still whimpering slightly rubbing tears from his eyes, "good now come down and eat breakfast" she said as she opened the door to his room. "wait sally... can you tell me what I was doing" tails asked in a shy voice. All of a sudden sally froze up, she had always prayed that when this day would come ( no pun intended) that sonic would take care of it.

"Umm... sit down Tails" she said as she became red thinking about what she would have to tell him, and god forbid show him. "you see... when a male mobian likes a female mobian very much... or is .. ahem.. attracted to her in any way then then when the male sees or thinks about her his penis might become harder, this is called an erection. "so thats what it's called" Tails said being excited about this learning experience,this made sally blush even harder "Now you see sometimes when a male has an erection it doesn't always mean it's about a girl it could happen out of nowhere or when he reads or thinks something sexy". "Another thing you should know is that there is an equivalent to that for girls" she said blushing at the thought of giving away her secret. "a females vagina or pussy... becomes wet" she said turning bright red."Aunt sally did you really have to go to the restroom last night" Tails asked in a suspicious voice, "no Tails I was reading my novel... which is very sexy. "Umm... Sally I have another question what does a vagina look like" Tails asked slightly embarrassed by his weak visual understanding. "well how about I show you" she said moving a think area fur away from her vagina revealing her wetting pussy, Tails looked dead on at it feeling his penis get harder,"can I" he asked pointing to her soaked vagina, "sure Tails go right ahead"she said as she felt his ungloved hand move across her pussy. After letting out a small gasp she pushed Tails on his bed and grabbed hold of his dick causing him to moan, she slowly started to stroke it listening to Tails moan in pleasure. She then moved her lips over his dick and began to lick his head continually stroking the shaft. after a matter of time Tails slowly and softly humped her hand feeling utter pleasure from every lift. Sally saw Tails sweet enjoyment and went further sucking his tip tasting his foxy pre-cum as it dripped out. the addition of her lips proved to be a little to much for the young fox as he squirmed and practically begged for her to stop. " Tails are you all right" sally said slightly disappointed she didn't get to finish him off, "yes... it...just felt... hard to keep going" he said between pants. "dont worry, I'll be more delicate this time" sally said as she made her way back to lightly licking him, this time delicately on his sac. "ohhhhh" Tails moaned feeling the more takable pleasure again. Sally slowly found here way up to his tip without overly exciting him, slowly lapping at his soft sensitive tip tasting his foxy pre-cum yet again. slowly sally wrapped her lips around his extremely hard member and made her way down his length causing Tails to jerk but not stop her. sally made her way back up his length and went back down creating a pattern of it. after a period of time it became to much for the young fox as he yet again started to squirm, but it was all in vain sally wasn't letting him off the hook this time. " Aunt Sally... STOP I'M GOING TO PEE" he said before letting out his very first orgasm into her mouth. "Mmm..." sally said swallowing his hot fox cum. "Aunt Sally... did you just swallow my pee" he said a little disturbed, "no Tails I swallowed your cum"she said with a grin on her face. " you see there are 2 things that can come from the penis urine and semen or cum" she said explaining the concept. " you see urine comes from the bladder while cum comes from your testicles."Oh" Tails said still confused but accepted this awnser. now then how about we go down stairs and get you some breakfast and then I'll show you how to make me feel good o.k." "ok" Tails said with a cute smile


End file.
